Hikaru
Hikaru is a shinobi of Iwagakure and one of the Tsuchikage's assistants. Background Hikaru's maternal family have been shinobi for a long time, unlike his father Toshi who was a simple citizen of Iwagakure. He died of a ruptured aneurism when Hikaru was three, leaving little memory of him to his son. Thus Hikaru grew up surrounded by females : his grandmother, his mother and his two years younger sister. His mother Rei won her life as a jōnin. Though cherished and spoiled as much as Nagisa, he felt a bit uneasy being the only male of the household, even wishing he was a girl to be like the members of his family. Despite that, he loved his family very much and was very closed to his little sister whom with he played a lot. When Hikau was five, he went at the Academy. He was very glad because he loved learning ninjutsu, and he met boys of his age. But his closest friend was Kurotsuchi. They argued a lot but couldn't stay mad at each other over than a day. One day, they were hanging out together and witnessed Deidara's flee after bombing some buildings of Iwagakure. At age 11, Hikaru had a fight with one of his classmates, a boy named Kazuo. The latter hit him very hard on the face, injuring badly Hikaru's right eye, making it loosing his brown shade and giving it a grey like one. One year later, Hikaru graduated from the Academy. He was given a protector head with red fabric and put in a team consiting of a girl named Byakki, a boy named Rohan and the sensei, Futa. Personality Hikaru is usually tactless with the others, and sometimes seriously hurts the feelings of the people he's dealing with, wheter they're close relatives or not. This is because he always feel he has to speak his mind and tell the truth. People often complain about his immaturity. In addition to not thinking of the feeling of the others before expressing himself, he likes to tease people. He is also often scold for being aimless. He enjoys the present time and doesn't like to think about his future or simply giving himself a goal. In fact, he doesn't have a nindō and the day he introduced himself to Fūta and his teammates, he stated he didn't had any plans for the future. This hasn't changed as he grew up, the only exception being when he decided he'd marry Ine. Hikaru is an unpredictable person, people find hard to guess what he thinks or how he would react. Though this is an issue for his relations, Hikaru likes this flaw because he thinks it gives him time and perhaps advantage. Hikaru is also the jealous type, enving to others their gifts and distinct features, even the persons dear to him. Hikaru has shown lot of endurance, he's not afraid of long, tough trainings. He always try to undergo pain or soreness and outpass his limits, just to prouve to himself or others he can do it. Hikaru has also a well developped sixth sense and trust his instinct, sometimes over facts. Most of the time, he had been right, thus he continues to do so. His grandmother Chinami once stated this trait goes well with his sensor perceptions. This, despite being unpredictable and lacking tact, confers him a kind of charisma. Hikaru is a tolerant person, as he bears no grudge against the boy who hurted him when he was a kid. He also takes the defence of women in general when he hears misogynist comments. During the Fourth Shinobi War, he shocked some of his fellows when he stated he had no hate towards Sunagakure shinobi. In fact, he was one of those who had faith in the shinobi alliance since the beginning. Though not being particulary smart, Hikaru is a creative person, that expressing in his drawings. And during missions, he often comes up with original ideas to succeed. Appearance Hikaru has an oval face with a pointy chin. He has brown hair that reach the back of his neck. His forehead protector has red fabrics and is tied over his hair. His eye colour was initially brown, however after an injury his right eye lost its colour to become fair grey. He has some muscles du to trainig and missions. As a child, Hikaru wore a red shirt and a dark brown pant with grey shoes. When he graduated, Hikaru proudly wore the newly gained forehead protector of his village. He also choosed a red kimono vest with a white shirt underneath and a yellow obi. He added a crimson bottom and black shoes. In part II, Hikaru wears a black, loose shirt with long sleeves and a grey pant with wrapping on his lower legs and black shoes. He still keep his red forehead protector. Abilities Sensory perception Being a sensor type, Hikaru is able to detect persons from great distance and can tell how many they are. He can also identificate people basing on their chakra signature or a single person in a crowd with the same process. However, his sensing skills can be blocked with genjutsu or by creating fake chakra signature. Nature transformation Hikaru has a natural affinity for Earth Release. Prior to his first day at the Academy, his mother made him pass the paper test to determinate his natural affinity. When it turned out it was earth, Hikaru was rather happy because Doton is a very common nature in Iwagakure. After becoming an Academy student, Hikaru searched for and studied Earth Release techniques. He also learned some Wind Release techniques. They are less than his Earth techniques but more more powerful. Shurikenjutsu Hikaru is skilled with hand-held weapons, but mainly uses shuriken. He's very good at throwing them and aims well. He can combine his sensor abilities with it for better results. Taijutsu Hikaru's taijutsu level was initially average. Through the years, he improved it without really noticing it. His sensei is the main reason, as to motivate him Futa used to attack him without warning during training sessions. Though annoyed at first, Hikaru managed to defend himself then, step by step, strike back. Genjutsu Genjutsu is his weakness. Hikaru hates it, as he thinks when you want to battle an opponent, you have to inflict him actual damages and not mind tricks. He believes genjutsu is used by cowards. Having focus issues, Hikaru didn't do very well in this area. An other reason why he hates it, but also fears it, is that genjutsu from advanced level can block his sensor perception. Intelligence Hikaru has shown a decent level of intelligence. Though not extremly bright, he sometimes comes with good or original ideas to reach the goal during missions and combat. He's the unpredictable type rather than a strategist. Stats Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Hikaru was assignated to the Second Division with Kitsuchi being the leader. The Division's first goal was to defeat the White Zetsu Army. Later on, some Zetsu infiltrated the Logistical Support and Medical Division and murdered several medical-nin. Hikaru and others managed to kill them with the help of Naruto's abilities. He eventually meet a Sunagakure shinobi, Ine. He helped her taking an injured friend of her to medics. When it was done, she thanked him and Hikaru felt like he had to be by her side, thus he did as his instinct told him to. Fourth Shinobi World War: Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Along with the Second Division, Hikaru joins the rest of the Army to face the Ten-Tails under the command of Madara and Obito Uchiha. Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes When trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hikaru dreams of the Tsuchikage personally announces him that he is now a Jōnin. His friends congratulates him and his mother and sensei say they're proud of him. Like everyone, Hikaru is freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi after Naruto and Sasuke cancel it. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie At the beginnig of the film, Hikaru throwed a party to celebrate his jōnin promotion. His family and friends attended to the party. He is in a long distance relashionship with Ine, who came to Iwagakure for the occasion. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Hikaru is married to Ine. They are the parents of Mugen, who is 13, and twin girls Kagami and Chō, who are 7. Hikaru impresses his wife as he is the only one who can make the difference between their daughters. He is now the Tsuchikage assistant, a post he's really proud of. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Hikaru attends the Chūnin exam along with Kurotsuchi. He regrets none of his children are able to pass the exam, as Mugen is "somewhere in the wood, perfecting his bukijutsu skills" and the twins are still Academy students. When Kinshiki and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki come and begin to destroy the stadium, Hikaru goes to aid the spectators after checking the chief of his village was fine. Trivia * The name Hikaru means "shine", "radiance". * Hikaru's eye wound is a reference to British musician David Bowie. * Hikaru's favourite food is tuna while his least favourite food is anko. * His favourite pastimes are training and drawing. * When Ine was pregnant with their first child, Hikaru expected it to be a girl and planned to name her Takara. When they found out it was actually a boy, Hikaru proposed Mugen, which means "without illusion" as he hates genjutsu. * He likes to refer to Ōnoki as Ojī-sama, expressing both his fondness and respect for the chief of the village. Quotes * (To Byakki) "The scariest thing about you is that your name totally fits you." * (To Fūta) "Out of the three, I'm the least smart but also the least predictable. Have fun testing me!" * (To Kurotsuchi) "Come on, it's just a kiss on the cheek. What are you, a five years old??... And it's your immature old friend who's speaking." * (After knowing Deidara is reincarnated) "I would have been really glad not to hear about that explosion lover freak again." '' * (To Ine) ''"I don't care where you're from, and your parents may have kill dozen children of my village for all I care. When I look at you, all I see is my future wife." Reference Hikaru was created by wikia user Dalmatia. Category:FINAL Category:Iwagakure Category:Male Category:Original Character